


【Gerlonso】Scientist

by Everglow1422



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422
Summary: 15-16赛季的欧冠半决赛后，拜仁慕尼黑被淘汰的那一次。Created in 2016.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 1





	【Gerlonso】Scientist

Gerrard知道他一定要给Alonso打去安慰的电话，可又不知道说什么才好。他总是这样，嘴笨的可以，心里无数的话在嘴边一句都说不出口，这些年来也没有一点长进。连续两年对方所在的球队止步半决赛，Gerrard看了直播，也自然看到了比赛结束之后对方那个掩面哭泣的背影，孤独又无助。即使网路上都是安慰对方的话，都说明年再战，一定能拿到冠军。可事实上，自己和对方，还有球迷们都知道，从头再来从来就不是那么简单的事情，更何况，不得不承认的是，Xabi也许真的，没有几个“下赛季的欧冠”可以踢了。Gerrard想着当年初见时那个23岁的孩子，如今已经35岁，即使作为中场球员，也是过了最佳状态的时候了。总有更年轻更优秀的球员出现，你得承认这个，你得接受岁月的变迁。

电话接通的时候Steven吓了一跳，他没想到对方这么快就会接起来，“……Xabi”，一如既往的，他还没张嘴就踌躇起来，不知要说什么好，嗫嚅半天也只是叫了对方的名字。好在对方也知道他一贯的习惯，甚至笑了笑，“Hey Stevie，这个时候打电话，你是看了球赛吗？”Steven一时语塞，对方总是知道自己在想什么，这么多年，他们的距离越拉越远，可是对方对自己的了解却一点没变。“嗯……你还好吗？我看到你……好像哭了。”对方顿了顿，似乎没想到他会这样开门见山，“还好吧，就是……就是有点可惜，你看啊，我们又在半决赛输了球，没进去决赛。虽然说是明年再来，可是……你也知道，哪有那么容易。”

Alonso对他一向坦白，那是在他利物浦年代里Gerrard逼他养成的习惯。他还记得自己当时告诉对方，“我是你的队长，是你的搭档，是你可以相信的人，无论你以后身在哪里，只要你想，就可以找我倾诉，我永远会帮助你，保护你，和你站在一起，永远不会背叛你，这是我的承诺。”后来对方还取笑他那是他说的最顺最霸道最长的一段勉强算是告白的话了。

想到过去让Gerrard带上一丝笑意，但马上又转成了担忧的情绪，“Xabi，难过的话不要逞强，让我知道。”Gerrard还是听到对方在电话那头轻轻的刻意压低的叹息，“我没有很难过，真的，Stevie，我只是有点失望。我35岁了，我不知道我的下个赛季会是什么样子，不知道未来会发生什么。我是个贪心的人，我想在离开之前再做为主力拿到一个冠军奖杯，我想证明我自己。”

Gerrard忽然不知道说什么好，他知道Alonso虽然表面温和，但一直有一颗争强好胜永不服输的心。“Hey，听着Xabi，你早就证明过自己，没有人敢小看你，这和你的年龄无关，是你过去的努力为你赚得的尊重。而且你并不贪心，没有一个球员不想用冠军告别。我知道我说的这些你都知道，但我还是要告诉你。事实不一定总是如意，我也无比希望你能用冠军告别，可是如果到最后你没有，你也要知道，你依然是球迷心目中的英雄，这不会被任何事情改变。你要记得，从皇家社会，到利物浦，再到皇家马德里，最后到拜仁慕尼黑，所有的球迷都爱你，没有任何一个球队的球迷骂你，你知道这有多了不起多难得吗？何况，Xabi，我早就说过，不管发生什么，我都在你身边。”

Gerrard听到对方长长的沉默和逐渐加重的呼吸。  
“都怪你，Stevie，我要哭了。”“那就哭吧，我陪着你呢。”Xabi自然是没有哭的，但他也没有挂断电话，他很享受他和Gerrard之间的沉默，那种即使不说话也不会觉得尴尬的沉默。而Gerrard，在对方慢慢重新平复的，均匀的呼吸声中，想到的是他们过去那些年的岁月。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我一直觉得杰队不是真的嘴笨，至少在私底下他不是这样的，他只是更容易在镜头之下害羞，不好意思。他作为一个队长那么多年，我相信他的情商高到没边，绝不是一个笨笨的愣愣的木讷的形象。至于龙哥，我虾皮的情商很高是这些年来有目共睹的，不必多说。就像我上文提到的，杰队安慰龙哥的那些话，龙哥自己未必就不知道，甚至可能他知道的更清楚。可他需要的是一个人告诉他他的想法是对的，他在陷入自我怀疑的时候需要一个人来鼓励他安慰他，让他从短暂的慌乱中迅速脱离出来。杰队也知道这一点，所以他才会这样讲。


End file.
